


Rules are Made to be Broken

by RiseFromAshes (DarkPhoenixGoddess10)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/RiseFromAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elektra was instructed and warned to not fall in love with Matt, but she did anyways.</p>
<p>Because she was human.</p>
<p>But she broke the rules and there will be consequences.</p>
<p>"Rules are made to be broken," Matt assured her.</p>
<p>Maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules are Made to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



> This one-shot is compilation of the 4 prompts I got on Tumblr. I was away when my inbox was filled with these prompts and I didn't have my computer. Now I get to finish this.

"You lost today," she murmured. By the sound of his footsteps and his demeanor, she knew he lost the case. "You lost more than just a case."

Her tone filled with regret.

"I didn't lose you," he replied without hesitation. He took her hand and caressed her shoulders. "Where's Stick?"

"He left," she told him with a smile. "I told him that...I want to stay with you."

His hand squeezed hers.

"Close your eyes and rest," he said gently. "You need to get well."

 ***

She stayed at his place. 

In the morning, he made her breakfast. They ate together and chatted from time to time. When she rested, he held her hand and listened to her heartbeat to make sure that she is recovering. The hardest part was removing the bandage and cleaning her wound. Elektra trusted him, and she didn't need to tell him that. It hurt like hell, but to her, it was a just punishment for what she had done to him.

Ten years ago, she had manipulated him and abandoned him though he genuinely loved her.

After he changed her bandage and settled her in bed, she grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go," she said beseechingly. "Please."

He nodded and stayed with her.

They slept side by side but his presence was good enough for her.

That was the first night they slept together side by side after they broke up ten years ago.

***

The next night, she could feel his hand on her. 

Her hand went to his; silently, she guided his hand to caress her body. He pulled her closer and he wrapped his arms around her. With his body against hers, she felt safe and secure - a feeling that she hadn't had for a long time, if ever.

She turned herself to face him. With her fingertips, she traced his muscles and recalled the story behind each. 

The Russians.

The Yazuka.

Fisk.

But the deepest scar was in his heart.

That one was caused by her.

Still, after what she did to him, he took care of her and was there for her when she was at her lowest. After she was fatally wounded, she cried out for him. He looked so calm and assured her that she will be fine, though afterwards, she knew he was scared as much as she. 

He loved her and still do; she had no doubt on that.

She was leaning closer before he stopped her.

"No," he said gently, caressing her face. "You are not well enough."

"A kiss will not hurt," she whispered. "Just one."

She gave him a peck on the nose. She was pulling away, but he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Carefully, he rolled her on top of him and continued their kisses. They spent the night caressing each other in the dark with slow, soft kisses. For that moment, all they could think was to be together and enjoy the pleasure. The Hand, Stick, the Secret War, and the Yakuza were out of their mind.

***

The next day, he removed the bandage and traced the healed scar.

He pressed his head against hers, held her hand, and whispered a prayer. After he finished, he pulled her into his arms and held her against him tightly. She buried her face into his neck and whispered, "I think I'm well enough-"

Before she could finish, his lips were on hers already.

They spent rest of the day in bed, making love.

She moaned his name when they reached climax as he whispered her name in her ear.

Despite that he had told her that he moved on and that she bragged to him that most men wanted her, both knew by heart that neither had truly moved on. This love and passion could not be replaced by anyone else.

When the lovemaking was over, she rested on her belly as he caressed her body with his lips. He listened to her heartbeat and the sounds of her blood stream and every movement inside her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed feeling his stubble against her skin.

"Matthew," she muttered. "You remember back in college...when we took a bath together?"

"You want to break into another mansion?" He teased.

"No," she replied. "Your bath tub is fine."

***

A moment later, the two were in a bath tub together.

Elektra was very quiet.

Here she was - in the arms of a man she loved - but something was on her mind.

She couldn't stop thinking what Stick had told her before she threw him out.

_You cannot escape from this war. By the end of it, only one of you will live - either you or him. It's your choice._

Matt had convinced her that Stick was only an old man with his words. However, knowing Stick, Elektra would not take his words lightly. After all, Stick had warned her not to fall in love with Matt for he was only an assignment; a mission. "Love is the worst disease," he had told her.

Sensed her agitation, Matt asked gently, "What is it?"

Elektra did not answer.

_Love makes you soft. He makes you soft._

He spoke to her as if she were a failure and a disappointment.

She was trained to be heartless and cold.

And yet...

"Sweetie," he said again and kissed her forehead. "What is it?"

"I," she stuttered. "I was originally sent to get you back into this war. I am not supposed to be here...in love with you..."

"But isn't this what you wanted? Your choice? Not his."

"This is my choice," she rested her head against his chest. "My choice that broke the rules."

"Rules are made to be broken," Matt told her.

_But not without a price._

"Let's run away from here," Elektra said. "And break all the rules."

He splashed water against her face and tipped her on the nose. She laughed and splashed him back.

However, in her heart she made a silent decision.

That she would not tell him till this war ends.

Rules are made to be broken; but not without a price.

Perhaps there is a chance that it can be broken without a price, just for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please.
> 
> We need more Matt/Elektra fic. If you like, shoot me a prompt on Tumblr :)


End file.
